


Sun and Moon

by alexthesinger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, stardancer!yuuri, sunlord!viktor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexthesinger/pseuds/alexthesinger
Summary: This was inspired by https://crimson-chains.tumblr.com/ 's beautiful art. Check out their mafia au, it's great!(Crimson, if you're reading this, YOU'RE FABULOUS.)





	Sun and Moon

_You are sunlight and I moon_

_Joined by the gods of fortune_

_Midnight and high noon_

_S_ _haring the sky_

_We have been blessed, you and I_

 

Stars sprung from Yuuri's feet as he danced. Dawn was coming close, and he wanted to finish the work before the sun came up. 

_Just a little longer._

Yuuri stopped his dance, panting. The constellation was done. He had been illustrating the story for several days now, and this was the last installment.

A play boy had come into town and sought the affections of the most beautiful woman there, yet she refused him. He continues his pursuit, eventually winning her heart. Then he tosses her aside and goes to the next town. Yuuri had struggled with it for weeks, finally realizing that he couldn't dance like the flirtatious playboy. He donned the attitude of the woman, and allowed himself to be swept away by the handsome man, only to have his heart broken.

He watched his creation dance and shine, captivated completely and totally by the beautiful sight.

Little did he know, someone was thinking the exact thing about him.

_________

Viktor watched the star dancer's beautiful performance. The grace with which he moved, the emotion that he conveyed as he danced, all of it combined with his gorgeous looks to form an apparition that Viktor could not look away from. This was his... tenth? time watching the man's dance, and it was by far the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

Sadly, the man finished his dance, and Viktor was only allowed a few more minutes of watching the beauty before he had to go.

As the Sun Lord, he had one simple job: dance the sun into the sky every morning. It was tedious, dancing the same thing every time. However, after watching the star dancer, Viktor danced with all the energy he could muster, wishing that he could someday dance with the man that caught his attention night after night.

_________

Yuuri stared in shock at his best friend, Yuuko. "You're kidding, right?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I'm completely serious. You had an audience last night, who happened to be none other than the Lord of the Sun. He looked quite taken with you, Yuuri." She winked at him, and he blushed.

"It doesn't matter," he decided. "It was probably a one time thing; I'm nothing special."

"You didn't see how he was looking at you, Yuuri."

"How would that be?" _He shouldn't have asked that, he didn't care._

"Like you were the most precious thing in the universe."


End file.
